


Neither One Prepared

by idra



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Stiles saves Derek, bit of sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles saves Derek from a hunter and they discuss their not-quite-friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neither One Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> Catching up. This is Day 18.   
> Fitting song for a fitting relationship. 
> 
> Song of the day Beauty and the Beast from Beauty and the Beast.

Stiles rushes into the abandoned building and tackles the hunter who is pointing his gun in Derek’s face. He punches the hunter in the head, then kicks the gun away. He looks down at Derek. “Are you okay?”

“Wolfsbane,” Derek gasps out. He gestures over to a machine in the middle of the room. “Humidifier.” 

Stiles nods and pulls Derek up as best he can. It’s tough, because the wolf obviously outweighs him, but he manages to help Derek to his feet and get him outside. “Is this far enough, Der?” 

Derek sinks to the ground, taking Stiles with him. He takes a few deep breathes and looks up at Stiles. “Thanks.” 

Stiles chuckles and brushes Derek’s hair off his forehead. “It’s what we do, right? Save each other?” 

“You could’ve been killed, idiot.”

“If I saved you, it would’ve been worth it,” Stiles says. He gets to his feet. “Come on. Let’s get out of here. The Jeep is a little less than a mile away.” 

Climbing to his feet, Derek nods. “I can make it. Can you?” 

“Ha ha, make fun of the human,” Stiles mumbles as they start down the road. “You know, you’re lucky I am human.” 

“Yeah, I am.” Derek puts his hand on Stiles’ shoulder, stopping them. “You didn’t have to risk your life to save mine,” he says softly, placing his hand on Stiles’ neck when Stiles faces him. 

“Yeah, I did, Der. You’re... You’re important to me.” 

“Just important? No other feelings?” 

“That’s not fair, Derek. You’ll know if I lie.” 

“You’re right. So, I’ll go first. I think you are the most amazing person I’ve ever met and you’re the only human I trust. I know there are other humans out there who are trustworthy, but you are the only person, human or werewolf who has saved my life, time and time again, even when I didn’t deserve it. Even when we weren’t friends, you saved my life. I think we could... I like you. I want to be around you. I think we could be good together.” 

Stiles licks his lips. “I like you too. And I want to be around you and I know we could be good together. Plus, we’d be able to keep track of each other better if we’re friends,” Stiles says softly.

“Friends who are working towards more?” Derek asks, unable to keep the hopeful note from his voice.

Stiles nods, smiling at Derek. “Yeah.” 

“Good.”

the end


End file.
